pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin X: The Search For the Golden Fruit
Plot Olimar and Louie are sent by the president to recover more treasure from PNF-404. Meanwhile, Alph, Brittany and Charlie are also sent to recover more fruit from the planet. They both find the Golden Fruit, a solid gold plum worth millions of pokos that could boost Hocotate Freight to become an empire, and stuffed with enough seeds to feed the entirety of Koppai for years to come. The game follows a capture-the-flag style system, where the teams can compete against each other to capture the golden fruit, amongst other smaller treasures and fruits. Players can fight with pikmin, and are also able to tame enemies to use with the help of a new feature, that allows pikmin to feed enemies with food they find. Pikmin Types Spidermin.png | Spider Pikmin A spider pikmin that can climb up walls. Carries things on its head. Smokey_pikmin.png | Smokey Pikmin A green pikmin that can puff out smoke clouds to disorientate. Fidgetmin.png | Fidgetmin A spinny pikmin that spins around and can knock things over. Fiendmin.png | Fiendmin Exclusive to the Vietnam area, the Fiendmin raps to convert enemies. Fartmin.png | Fartmin A gassy pikmin that got farted on. Bombmin.png | Bombmin A pikmin that runs up to enemies and explodes. Ragmin.png | Ragmin A pikmin that throws psychic orbs. Pikmini.png | Pikmini It's leaf fell off. Gamermin.png | Gamermin A pikmin that uses its sick gaming skill to hack the enemies. Wraithmin.png | Wraithmin A pikmin that rolls around like the Waterwraith. Buffmin.png | Buffmin A transparent pikmin that mangles and performs wrestling moves on pikmin. Stranglemin.png | Stranglemin A pikmin strangles enemies. Muscleming.png | Musclemin A pikmin that punches things. Pikmin_mega.png | Pikmin Mega A huge pikmin that slams on top of things to crush them. Prisonermin.png | Prisoner Pikmin A jaded pikmin. On their shirt is their serial number, and they all have guns to shoot enemies Water_Pikmin.png | Water Pikmin A pikmin made of water, leaves creep that enemies slip on. Crystall_Pikmin.png | Crystal Pikmin A pikmin that's incredibly hard. Can't be crushed and can break rocks. Hillbilly_pikmin.png | Hillbilly Pikmin A pikmin that lives in a mobile onion. Salad_pikmin.png | Bowl Pikmin Pikkubus.png | Pikkubus A succubus pretending to be a pikmin. Likes burritos. Pikmissing.png | Pikmissing Texture A pikmin that glitches the game and causes enemies to morph into different ones. Abmin.png | Wireframe Pikmin Reverse_pikmin.png | Reverse Pikmin A pikmin that can only defeat the reverse snagret. Reverse_pikmin_(buff).png | Buff Reverse Pikmin A pikmin that can suplex enemies into the ground. Making them reversed. 1d_pikmin.png | 1D Pikmin A pikmin that can only run along a single line. 4d_Pikmin_Real.png | 4D Pikmin A pikmin that can pull enemies into the fourth dimension. 4D_Pikmin.png | 4.5D Pikmin Another pikmin that can pull enemies into the fourth dimension. 8D_Pikmin.png | 8D Pikmin Exclusive to the Vietnam area. A pikmin able to traverse enemies across dimensions. Adrenaline_pikmin.png | Adrenaline Pikmin A pikmin pumped full of adrenaline. Bromin.png | Bromin A pikmin that goes to the septic. Can summon Gassnakes. Poopmin.png | Poopmin A pikmin that stinks enemies to death. Infinity pikmin.jpg | Infinity Pikmin A pikmin that reaches into the infinity. Fishmin.png | Fishmin A pikmin able to swim in water. Flatmin.png | Flatmin A pikmin that can slide under rocks and through small gaps. Bigmin.png | Bigmin Sans_pikmin.png | Sans Pikmin Makes enemies have a bad time. Gaymin.png | Rainbow Pikmin The strongest pikmin in the game. Pickmeupmin.png | Pickmeupmin Gunmin.png | Gun Pikmin A pikmin with a gun. Freemin.png | Freemin Exclusive to The Borealis stage. Alienmin.png | Alienmin Uses alien technology to dispose of enemies. Enemies Snagret_hydra.png | Snagret Hyrda Two snagrets joined at the neck. If one head dies, it'll flop around. Fart_bulborb.png | Fart Bulborb A bulborb that farts, pikmin caught in the blast turn into fartmin. BeadyBroLegs.png | Beady Bro Legs Two beady long legs with legs too short, they work together. They can swat pikmin off the other with their short legs. Buffborb.png | Buffborb A very strong bulborb, it picks up and punches pikmin. Flexes whilst idling. Can only be defeated by Buffmin, Stranglemin and Musclemin. Reverse_snagret.png | Reverse Snagret An upside down snagret. Kicks around and stomps on pikmin. BabySnagret.png | Jingling Snagret A small two legged snagret. Pecks at pikmin. Can be crushed if a pikmin lands directly on it. Bulblor.png | Bulblor A bulborb that raps with sick beats. Crystal_bulborb.png | Crystal Bulborb A bulborb that can only be hurt by Purple, Rock and Crystal Pikmin. Bulborb_hands.png | Bullyborbs Bulborbs that work together in small gangs. Gassnake.png | Gassnake A snake enemy that slithers around and farts on enemies. Fart_worm.jpg | Fart Worm A huge Gassnake. Smoking_progg.png | Smoking Progg A progg that puffs out smoke clouds, putting pikmin to sleep. Destroyer.png | The Destroyer Destroys pikmin. Firewall.png | Firewall Final boss of the monolith level. Spinnerbug.png | Spinnerbug Skele_bulborb.png | Skele Bulborb Sewerwraith.png | Sewerwraith A wraith enemy that leaves a damaging trail of creep, and can roll around. Mega_waterwraith.png | Mega Waterwraith Appears in the Construction Site. Larrys_Foot.png | Larry's Foot The foot of Larry. Crushes pikmin. SpiderminENEMY.png | Mimic Spider Pikmin Pretends to be a Spider Pikmin before it aggressively attacks. Gun-at-legs.png | Gun-at-Legs A big gun on legs that shoots things. Man_at_arms.png | Man-at-Arms Picks pikmin up. Has a chance to either, slam them against the ground and crushing them, embedding them within a wall, or lobbing them a long distance. Lippy_Snitchbug.png | Lippy Snitchbug Gives information to a player of their opponent. Will dart back and forth however constantly informing. Shellpunch.png | Punching Shellfist Quickly launches a fist out the shell if something gets too close. Buttborb.png | Buttborb Slams its butt on pikmin to crush them. Edgy_blowhog.png | Edgy Blowhog Picks up the captain and throws them around. Mama_dweevil.png | Momma Dweevil Killing this dweevil unleashes a barrage of dweevils into the area of varying types. Muscular_sucking_progg.png | Muscular Progg A big progg that sucks in pikmin. Veteran_Dweevil.png | Veteran Dweevil A dweevil that's been through the toils of war before. Instead of picking up objects, it's picked up survival tricks over the years. Poison_jellyfloat.png | Sloshy Jellyfloat Blasts out a cloud of poison when threatened. Smooching_bulborb.png | Smooching Bulborb A bulborb that smooches pikmin, making them fight for it. handywraith.png | Handywraith Uses its hands to pick up pikmin and the captain. Areas Skylight Forest *Crazy Cuckoo's Nest *Tall Tree Nest *Doodle Woods Sunset Tropics *Coconut Fall *Wave Ocean *Palm Panic The Snowy Plains *The Borealis *White Tundra *Ice Breaker Vietnam *The Burning Forest *The Construction Site *Fiend's Lair Dry Dry Desert *Wacky Wasteland *Sodden Salt Flats *Dune Sea *Bone Maze Concrete Jungle *Towering Heights *Glass Alley *Vine Climb *Coffee Cup Canvas Monolith *Excavation Exhumation *Archival Rivals *Waste System, Haste System *Boiler Battle Category:Pikmin_X:_The_Search_For_the_Golden_Fruit Category:Non-Canon Games